Mistaken Identity
by Kalyxia
Summary: When a rather unusual group of people turn up on a recon mission SG1's world is turned upside down Xover with Farscape rated T for some Farscape swear words later on
1. Chapter 1

Part 1-Confusion

Chapter 1-The beginnings

Disclaimer: No, I don't own SG-1 or Farscape they belong to their respective companies cos if I owned them you'd be watching this on TV not reading it here on This is my first fic and is self proof read but hopefully it's not that bad (lol) anyway enjoy

Dr. Daniel Jackson and his wife Vala were sat in the SGC briefing room. They were meant to be listening to another member of their team –Lt. Col. Samantha Carter PhD, explain about the atmospheric properties of P8X-497, their next mission destination, well supposedly listening. The Pair appeared to be taking notes but, as the other 2 members of their team Lt. Col. Cameron Mitchell and Teal'c knew full well, they were passing notes.

'What about Charlie?'

'We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet!'

'Well if it's a girl it can be short for Charlotte and if it's a boy it can be short for Charles.'

'Vala, I don't think Charlie is such a good idea,

'Why?'

'It's complicated'

A small piece of paper flew across from the other side of the table

'Guys I know you're excited but I think you should start listening to Sam.

Cam'

'Jack never listened either, Exactly.'

'O'Neill also frequently got himself and others in to considerable danger .T.'

"SG-1!" bellowed Maj. Gen. Hank Landry "Stop passing notes like 5 year olds and pay attention or it'll be another SG team going on this mission"

"Yes sir" Mitchell automatically responded. Vala rolled her eyes, sighed and proceeded to start writing another note, earning her not only warning glances from the rest of her team but also a furious glance from the General and Head of the SGC.

On board Moya, Chiana has crawled through Moya's infer-structure to reach the quarters of Aeryn and John Sun-Crichton. Normally she wouldn't have risked being on the receiving end of one of Aeryn's pantak jabs but she decided that in this case it was worth it. Chiana adored the human-Sebacean child who was named after her dead lover. D'argo Sun-Crichton however had not been so fond of Chiana after she had force fed him some of Noranti's home cooking. Chiana soon regretted her decision, when the child's Sebacean mother walked in followed by her human husband.

"Hey, Pip, What are you doing in here?" asked Crichton as patiently as ever, on the other hand Aeryn's temper soon got the better of her, "Chiana, get out! I told you not to come in here"

"But…"

"Last time D'argo became seriously ill"

"Not to mention we couldn't find anything in here for about a weeken" Crichton muttered, she began to smirk at this last part, until she saw the murderous expression on Aeryn's face.

'Aeryn's become so moody since she became pregnant with their second child, though from what Rygel said at least she isn't as bad as her mother Xhalax was' thought Chiana as she hurried out of the converted cell.

Sam couldn't believe that the rest of her team had pulled that stunt during briefing but she was pretty sure she knew who was responsible – Daniel and Vala. They had been annoying enough since they got married but since they had found out that Vala was pregnant the pair had been insufferable. As she walked into the gate room she realised juts how much she was dreading the mission to P8X-497.

"How 'bout we chuck them through the gate and leave them there" suggested an annoyed Mitchell when he found out that they were waiting on Daniel and Vala, again. Just as Mitchell finished his sentence the pair walked in whispering conspiratorially. As the gate was dialled the rest of the team realised it was going to be a l-o-n-g day. Only two even had hints of smiles on their faces as they stepped through the event horizon.

Moya was in orbit round a smal commerce planet. Inside the crew were 'discussing' who was going down to the planet to grt the supplies they needed

" I am the best fighter here"

"We don't need fighters, it's a time of peace- besides I wanna go"

"We need a negotiator and I will be happy to fufill that role"

"Rygel has a point Chiana- and last time we took you to a commerce planet you stole a family heirloom from the leader of the settlement, we barely got out alive!"

"I was only looking Aeryn! Besides it's not like you haven't got us into trouble before!" argued Chiana.

"Whoa, Whoa, we don't need to argue over who's going on simple supply run!" That statement earned him daggers- If looks could kill he'd be dead 3 times over.Once again he realised how hard it wa ssbeing the captain of Moya. It wa stime like these that he missed his late brother in arms, Ka'D'argo. He didn't know how the Luxan had controlled pompous Hynerian Dominar, the still child-like Nebari thief no to mention the ex-peacekeeper with a tendancy to shoot first and ask questions later, and all without loosing his temper too often. After a few microts he said

"Aeryn, Chiana, Rygel, you can all come down to the comerce planet but no arguing or snurching!" looking piontedly at Chiana and Rygel. 3 arns later they were aming their way through the settlement's market. Rygel was still bargining for parts for Aeryn's prowler, Chiana had gone shopping and Aeryn had gone to scout out the area. Crichton had decided that they ha dspent enough time on the planet

and that soon Moya would have been getting worrried about them. He wa sabout to turn round and headed abck to the stall where he had last seen Rygel when he thought he saw Aeryn less than a metre a way form him. From behind she had the sam eblack hair as Aeryn, same build and same height but not the same clothes.She had evidently sensed him staring at her and had turned round, she looked identical to Aeryn- apart from the clothes and the hairstyle. Crichton wolfwhistled at the woman he believed to be his wife.

"Baby,how did you find the U.S military gear, have you been going through my IASA stuff again?"

"Excuse me?" was the only reply he got

"You know you look better in your leathers"

"Mitchell, stop fooling around, Sam sent me to find you, she saya we have to get back to the gate,Muscles has been injured!"

"Aeryn, what ar eoyu talkin gabout we gotta grab Chiana and Rygel and get back to Moya"

"I'm not Aeryn, wait a minute. Michell did you lose your pants again because General Landry is going to kill you, anyway you didn't need a whoe new outfit"

"Aeryn, I'm not Mitchell,it's me John!"

"Michell stop it!"

'Frell, for someone who says she isn't Aeryn she sure does look and sound just like her!" as Crichton was thinking this the woman's radio buzzed into life

"Vala make your way back to the gate, Mitchell's turned up, we gotta go!"said a woman's voice

"Sam, that's impossible, Mitchell is stood right in front of me" she responded

"Hell I ain't" came the reply-from a man who as far as Crichton could comprehend sounded just like him

"Hey what did you do to your clothes ?" came a second male voice

"Nothing why?"

"Well I can see you and you're wearing black leather."

"No, I'm wearing my uniform"

"Frell!" exclaimed Crichton and grabbed the radio much to Vala's annoyance

"Hey" she said indignantly.

"Um, Hi, I'm Commander John Robert Sun-Crichton of IASA"

"John!" it was Samantha Carter

"Hey,I'd know that voice anywhere but right now Sam you gotta put down your guns down and tell Aeryn. I called and not to shoot!"

A/N: All reveiws and flames are welcome, plaese let me know if my characterisation is off : )


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Home at last

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Back at the Gate Aeryn was approaching SG-1with her pulse rifle in hand.

"Aeryn I presume?" questioned Sam nervously. Aeryn merely primed her pulse rifle

"John called and said not to shoot!" Sam tried derperately, Aeryn quickly turned and shot in the opppositdirection, only just avioding the pulse rifle blowing up in her face, while she turned abck round Mitchell was whispering to the otherfs.

"Hell. Are you sure that ain't Vala?"

"No, but….." before Sam could finish Aeryn began to speak but it wa a language that not even Daniel understood. As soon as she realised the problem she pulled something out of the pack she wore on her back and injected the members of SG-1 with translator microbes then proceeded over ot Mitchell, she raised her pulse rifle to his forehead.

"Woah, take it easy!"

"Shut up!"

"Doesn't she sound just like….."

"I said Shut Up!"

Sam looked at Aeryn, her face full of concern

"Now who or what are you and why do you look and sound like John?"

"You know Cam you do look kinda like John"

Just then John and Vala turnrd up with Rygel and Chiana in tow.

"Aeryn, put the rifle down"

She reluctantly complied with his demand. A stand off ensued with two pairs of people looking at someone just like them. The tension could have been cut with a knife.

"Well this is awkward" Daniel stated finally.

"I never thought I would see a human being again"

"Isn't Aeryn human?" asked a surprised Sam

"No, I'm Sebacean"

"How are you, your Dad and my Dad?"

"Last time I saw your Dad he was fine, my Dad died 2 years ago"

"I'm sorry"

"It's Okay it was 2 years ago but on the bright side I just got engaged"

"Congratulations!"

"Crichton we need to get back to Moya" came Chiana's voice from behind Crichton.

"Moya?" Sam's curiosity had gothe better of her, again.

"Our Leviathan" stated Rygel like Sam was an idiot as he came around from behind Crichton as he did so he almost gave Cam a heart attack.

"A living bio-mechanoid ship"Crichton explained

"Rygel's right"Aeryn pointed out

"Well how about you make a quick return trip to your ship, run a few tests for me, fi that's Okay then you can meet us back here and we can all go back to Earth"suggested Sam

"What about Muscles?"Vala worried about Teal'c, in whom she had found a good friend since they were both aliens to Earth

"Well I can give him some basic treatment with the first aid kit but it won't be that good and will be temporary"

"I have a better idea" suddenly exclaimed Mitchell!I go back with Teal'c and warn the Gen. that you three will be bringing visitors back"

"Here, give everyone an injection with these or they won't be able to understand us"Aeryn handed him the syringe and supply of translator microbes that she'd managed to take from 1812 back on Moya.

"Sure"

Mitchell dialed Earth, then supporting Teal'c he stepped through the event horizon.

By Daniel's watch ti had been an hour since the others had gone back to Moya, Sam had given Crichton some kits to run the tests on Moya, provided that it was Okay with both Moya and Pilot of course, suddenly Sam had his arm in a painful death like grip.

"Hey, isn't that them?"

"Where?"

"Over there, on the top of the sand dune" said Vala as she pionted to the still distant group

When the group were slightly closer Daniel dialed Earth and stepped through the gate back to Earth with his wife. Sam waited until it was only the Sun-Crichtons who weren't quite at the gate yet, she todl the bulk of the group what to do and expect , before stepping through the gate herself. Chiana was the first through closely followed by Rygel just as Crichton and Aeryn arrived and the couple shared on last kiss before stepping through the gate with their 4 year old son.

All eyes were on the newcomers as they came down the ramp into the SGC, especially on the last three.Gen. Landry and SG-1 were waiting for them at the base of the ramp when Landry turned to Cam.

"I know you said there were similarites but this is uncanny Col."

At that moment the last of Moya's crew reched them.

"Welcome to Earth and the SGC, I'm Maj. Gen. Hank Landry head of this facility"

"I'm Com. John Sun-Crichton of IASA"

"Officer Aeryn Sun-Crichton"

"Chiana"

"Dominar Rygel XVI of the Hynerian Empire"

"That's deposed Dominar Sparky" Once agin Rygel began to sulk

"And last is mine and Aeryn's son, D'argo Sun-Crichton"

"Congratulations!" said sam as she gave friendly hugs to both of the Sun-Crichtons. Crichton's face suddenly broke into a giant grin and he put his arm around Aeryn's waist as he said

"Well soon he'll have a little brother or sister"At this piont Aeryn's face also broke into a grin before the pair kissed. By the time the group of 11 had left the gate room all were smiling. After their post mission and general checkups all but Landry were sat in the briefing room in 2 distinct groups- Cam, Teal'c, Chiana and Rygel a t the far end of the table and Sam, Daniel, Vala, Crichton, Aeryn and D'argo by the large window that overlooked out over the gate, all were deep in discussion.

"You said you just got engaged, who to?"Sam tilted her hand to show off a gold and diamond ring with a big smile on her face

"You and ? So I'm guessing he's USAF?"

"Yup"

"Wow congratulations"

"Thanks"

"So when's the wedding?"

"Few months"

"As long as you don't break it off" cam e the teasing voice of on Maj. Gen. Jack O'neill

"Jack" Sam was evidently surprised by his sudden appearanc ebut kissed her fiance all the same

"You won't right Sam"

"Of course I won't Jack"

At the other end of the table a rather different conversation was taking place.

"So what kinda shopping do you have here"

"Same as the rest of the US"

"Drad"

"What currency do you use and where can I obtain some"

"Again, sam e as the rest of the US and I'm not gonna tell you where to get some, besides I don't think you'll be allowed to the surface, so those two"

"YOU mean John and Aeryn?"

"Yeah, what are they like"

"You wanna know what a relationship with that other woman would have been ilke right"

"NO, no Idon't I just wanna know what they're like"

"I know I'm right and as far as I can tell Aeryn and the other woman.."

"Vala"

"Right, they're nothing alike so I dunno what a relationship between the two of you would've been like, hopefully not as turbulent as theirs or as dangerous"

"Indeed, I would not wish unhappiness upon any of you" was Teal'c's only contribution to the conversation. Just then Gen. Landry walked in, the military people in the room stood in respect then all sat round the table in the centre of the room.

"Now I would like to know what you have been doing for the past 8 years" This question was evidently aime dat Crichton. So , with help from the rest of Moya's crew he gave an extremly condensed version of events.

"Now I want to know what's been happening with good old Terra Firma and I don't mean the cover stories we were all told 4 years ago- the real deal!"Crichton heard of the last few yaers fighting the Goa'ould, Atlantis being discovered("WOAH" was all he had to say on the matter)and more recently the on going war with the Ori and their followers. Everyine noticed the change in both Daniel and Vala when the Orici Adria was mentioned. Now it was time for questions. Most from Moya's crew were about the Ori nad their followers( they tactfully avoided the subjects of Tomina and Adria). Whereas the questions from SG-1 and their CO were about the Scarren and PKs( tactfully avoiding PK lifestyles and Scarren troture techniques). Landry gave permission for them to explore the base but just as Crichton and Aeryn were leaving he spoke up.

"Commander"

"General"

"How would you like to see your father again?"

"Would I!"

"There's a jet waiting for you on the surface"

"Yeah man!"

he ran over to Aeryn and D'argo hugging them.

"You coming?"

"No I think I'll stay here on the base"

"How 'bout you D?"

"Yeah"

Neither of the boy's parents were surprised, D loved travelling0- on space or not. So while Crichton and D'argo went to see Jack Crichton Aeryn headed back to theor quarters, until she decided to take a detour via Sam's lab.

A/N: All flames and reveiws are welcome


	3. Chapter 3

Discalimer: See other chapters

A/N: I know I'm a very bad author. This is up cos 1 i finally remember to type iot upo adn cos I've finally finished my month nadn a half of external and internal exmas, I never have to do another Latin translation again YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!

Enjoy the first part of chapter 3, yes this time there is more than one part to the chapter

* * *

On the surface John and D'argo were being flown to the Crichton family home, with Daniel as a n escort. It had been decided that it was easier this way as they could take a civilian car from the nearest base (since John's licence had long since expired) - drawing less attention to themselves. As it turned out John couldn't have picked a better time to arrive, the middle of a family meal with his sisters, their families and his dad.

D'argo got to experience one of his favourite things, he was the centre of attention and while he endured the fussing from his adult relatives he spent the majority of his time with his cousins(all of whom ended up hanging on his every word as he told them about his life in space, this involved a lot of noises and hand gestures).

* * *

It seemed that Aeryn hadn't been the only one who had wanted answers about their current situation. It was a group of 7 that turned up in Sam's lab within a few minutes.

"Only one theory even remotely fits this"

"And?" prompted Mitchell

"It's the doppelganger theory; for every person there is in the universe somewhere there is someone else who looks exactly the same. Until now there's been no evidence to prove it…"

"OK, OK we get the picture" AS everyone could tell Mitchell was eager to cut her off before she got into her stride. Sam gave a through explanation anyway, against Mitchell's wishes and to everyone else's amusement.

Then they went their separate ways . SO for a second time Aeryn headed back to her quarters, she soon realised that she was being followed and her hand instinctively went for the pulse pistol that she usually carried everywhere

Frell, next time I'm keeping it with me no matter what John says, Dren I'll have to use pantak was the only thing running through her head. She spun round, catching her pursuer off guard. Luckily her pursues was recognised before receiving a pantak jab, Aeryn sighed

"Vala why are you following me?" the accused could obviously tell that Aeryn was only just controlling her temper so quickly offered an explanation

"Well I wanted to talk ton you , but you ran out of Sam's lab so fast that I've only just caught up with you. I could use a new face to talk to right now" Although Vala was half smiling at the last part Aeryn could see the tears in the other woman's eyes. They walked the rest of the way to the V.I.P quarters in silence so that they could talk in private. Once the door was closed behind them the two women just stood there staring at each other. After a few minutes Aeryn broke the silence

"Is it really you?"

"If you mean am I the supposedly dead long lost daughter of Xhalax Sun and Talyn Lyczak, twin of their notorious peacekeeper trained daughter, then yes I am."

* * *

A/N: All reviews, flames and constructive criticism welcome :)


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

Disclaimer: See other chapters

A/N:Yes, I'm actuall yupdating this within 24 hours, maybe somethings taken over my brain lol :D

Here's Part 2 of chapter 1: Separation of Part 2 of the story: Lost and Dangerous

* * *

"How long have you known?"

"All my life- my foster parent lived on a distant planet far outside of Peacekeeper control consequently they felt I needed to know the truth about not only my parents but also the Peacekeepers - to know what I would be up against so that I wouldn't fear them"

"Did it work?"

"No, I just became reckless and selfish, it's my fault the Ori even know about this galaxy, I know Daniel blames himself but he shouldn't. So how long have you known?" she asked with a grin filled with child-like anticipation.

"Around 4 ½ cycles, which are like your years"

"4... 4 ½ years" Vala was evidently shocked, taken aback even, causing both to sit down on the end of the bed

"Yes"

"You've known you had a twin for 4 ½ years, our parents never told you?"

"Well our father was killed by Xhalax before I was old enough to even remember him. I only actually met Xhalax once as a child, she gave me vid chip telling me about you when she died on Valldon" Though they had just met Vala already knew her twin well enough to know that Valldon was a delicate subject and not to go there, or at least not until they knew each other better.

"What was she like? Xhalax I mean"

"She was cruel and blamed me for her suffering, the death of Talyn and thought that I should suffer in the same way as she had. Tough at least we'd made peace before she died."

"Well I'd always wondered what she was like and now I know that I didn't actually miss out on anything after all" AT this both bega to laugh

"You were the lucky one, on the vis chip she said that she had planned to to hide and then smuggle us both away from the peacekeepers but only you were hidden in time. I used to think that my training was the only thing I could do but now I see that I was wrong and that my training only stopped me becoming more. Without it I wouldn't have met John, of things had turned out differently neither of us would be as happy as we are today" It was then that they realised that if and when Aeryn and john (along with Chiana and Rygel or the SGC would be in ruins within 24 hours) returned to their lives on Moya they would never lose contact again They hugged and began to compare their lives , laughing the wholes time

In the same second both sensed that something was wrong. Aeryn ran over to the bedside table, opened a drawer and pulled out a pair of pulse pistols that she had somehow managed to hide from the SFs. She tossed one to Vala and gave her a 30 second primer on how to use it without it blowing up in her face. An SF burst into the room wielding a pulse rifle, suddenly a pulse blast rocketed from the gun of the more experienced shooter and it hit a point about 20cm(8 inches) from the SF's chest and appeared to make something short circuit. A Scarren foot soldier appeared where the SF had been standing! He quickly turned his heat probe on both women just long enough to knock them with out without causing any permanent damage. It was evident that he had come for Aeryn but since both twin were wearing black fatigues and wore their hair loose they were indistinguishable so he grabbed whoever was nearest - Vala. After the Scarren had fought his way to the control room and had locked it down he dialled P8X- 497 in his home region of space and went through the gate. While all this was going on back in her quarters Aeryn was being beamed up , the beam had somehow got through the jamming screen but it wasn't an Asgard beam it was a sort of gold colour, the exact colour of Ori weapons fire.

* * *

Down in Florida the entire Crichton family had been given the appropriate security clearance so at least John was able to answer their questions(with help from Daniel).

"I see that Aeryn wasn't joking last time you were all here" said John's sister Olivia with a small smile and a knowing look on her face while looking at D'argo.

"Where are the rest of Moya's crew?" asked his other sister Susan

"Uh, Chiana.." He was interrupted but a cell phone going off.

"Sorry it's the Gen. I'd better take this" apologised Daniel as he excused himself from the room.

"Pilot and Moya are back in the Uncharted Territories and Noranti is with them, D'argo died at the end of the war, Chiana and Rygel are back at the SGC and Aeryn's with them"

"No, she's not" said Daniel as he burst back into the room"

"WHAT!?" John stood up with a start

"Uh, you might want to sit back down" He obediently sat knowing from many past incidents that if someone said that it was on the whole better to just listen to them

"Well it turns out that Vala's Sebacean"

"!What does that have to do with Aeryn?"

"Apparently Aeryn is her twin"

"HUH?"

"To get to the point, an SF burst in on them. One of them shot him and he turned into a giant grey reptile like man with a long horse like face"

"Scarren, he is, was Scarren"

"The Scarren knocked them both out with a wave of something from his hand"

"Heat probe, Frell"

"Yeah, he uh picked one of them up and took her back to P8X-497"

"The other?" "Was beamed up"

"By the Asgard guys?"

"No, they're dead- this beam was the same colour as Ori weapons fire so it may've been them"

"Wait, who took who?"

"Well, we think that the Scarren took Vala and that it was Aeryn who was beamed up" John held his head in his hands and began to cry. Jack Crichton sat there studying his son and his son's friend, wait no his son's brother-in-law. He had never seen John this way and although it had been strained last time he could see even then how much Aeryn meant to his son. His son's brother-in-law, Daniel, had turned pale and ashen faced, it was clear that he loved this other woman, Vala, yet he didn't seem surprised that she was in trouble, it must have happened before. Daniel was first to speak.

"They're going to beam us to the SGC in a few minutes via the Odyssey "

"What about the car?"

"They'll end someone to get it" It amazed Olivia how trivial her brother could be at a time like this.

* * *

During the briefing people were speaking as little as possible

"Well I know this is no consolation to you John but I can only think of one way to get them both back. The chances are that the followers of the Ori want Vala because of her status as mother of the Orici, well late Orici. The only thing is to get Vala first then get Aeryn"

"Why not the other way around?" protested John

"Daniel's right. The Ori aren't going to let Aeryn go without sufficient proof that she isn't Vala" Sam explained calmly.

"How did you free Aeryn before?" asked Mitchell

"We infiltrated a Scarren border station, gave Rygel Hynerian Dermaphollica the we got the entire station locked down. Then we cut the power, broke her out and vamoosed"

"Will this course of action work again Commander Crichton?"

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"It won't work, General, last time we knew where they were taking her, besides that was against main stream Scarrens but since the peace treaty was signed we haven't heard a peep from them. These guys, basic mercenary extremists, unusually cunning ones, they didn't go for shoot first don't ask questions."

"So how do you propose that we get Vala back?"

"No idea Sir"

"What about Officer Sun-Crichton?"

"That could be a problem Sir"

"Colonel?"

"What Sam means Sir is that the lat 2 times that Vala ended up in the hands of the Ori she was either let go or was in the right place at the right time to be rescued."

"Sir, if they now have beaming technology that can penetrate our jamming screen then I don't doubt that they would have upgraded some if not all of their other technology,. They may have even installed their own jamming technology, there's just now ay to tell what we'll be up against"

* * *

On the lead Ori battle cruiser Aeryn had woken up to find herself in a lavishly decorated room. ON closer inspection she found that there were no weapons but there was a book written in a strange language made up of blocks, a rather odd purple dress which she decided she would never ever wear and there was also a bowl of weird looking fruit. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye, a shadow moving behind the orange glass of the doors. When they opened a young woman in an elaborate gold dress and an older man in some kind of primitive armour were revealed. She began to feel unnerved when she realised that she recognised them from Vala's descriptions, Adria and Tomin

"Hello Mother"

* * *

There was a small Scarren freighter sat in the middle of the Uncharted Territories. On board was the small crew of Scarren extremists and their prisoner-Vala

"Aeryn Sun how nice to see you again" The Scarren outside of Vala's cell door was evidently a ruling cast renegade

"And who are you exactly?"

"Do not play games with me, you know it will only cause you more pain and make things harder fro you."

"Actually I don't know because I'm not Aeryn Sun" she fervent ly hoped that this would buy her some more time until SG-1 found her

"Who are you, impostor!"

"I'm Vala Jackson, her twin"

* * *

A/N:All flames, reviews and constructive criticism welcome :)


End file.
